Nikki Bella
Nikki Bella is a villainess currently competing in WWE. She and her twin sister, Brie Bella, debuted in WWE in 2007, but in 2009, Nikki briefly turned villainous when she and Brie were the objects of affection from dueling tag team champions Carlito & Primo and John Morrison & The Miz. In the angle, Brie remained with Carlito and Primo, while Nikki sided with Morrison and Miz. The angle led to the twin sisters facing off against each other in a one-on-one match for the first time ever on the March 30, 2009 edition of ECW. On that night, Nikki cheated to defeat Brie. After WrestleMania 25, Nikki's run as a villainess ended when she and Brie reunited. Both Nikki and Brie would become villains on January of 2011 when they attacked Gail Kim after catching her with Daniel Bryan, who they were both seducing for weeks. With the use of "Twin Magic" (switching with each other during matches), Nikki helped Brie become #1 Contender for the Divas Championship, which Brie won on April 11, 2011. Both Nikki and Brie would engage in feuds with Divas such as Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, and Alicia Fox. Nikki abandoned her villainous ways for a brief while when she revealed that she was supporting then-SmackDown GM Theodore Long, while Brie was supporting then-Raw GM John Laurinaitis. After their brief dissension, Nikki reverted back to her evil persona and went on to defeat Beth Phoenix to win her first Divas Championship. Nikki lost the title to Layla six days later at Extreme Rules when their "Twin Magic" tactic failed. Both sisters were "fired" by Executive Administrator Eve Torres the next day. Nikki, along with Brie, returned to WWE on March 11, 2013 and resumed her role as a villainess when she and Brie began feuding with The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). Nikki suffered an injury months later, but she and newcomer Eva Marie assisted Brie in her feud with Natalya entering SummerSlam. Nikki's run as a villainess ended when the entire cast of Total Divas banded together against AJ Lee after she cut a scathing promo against them on Raw. At SummerSlam on August 17, 2014, Nikki became a villainess and attacked Brie during her match against Stephanie McMahon, which helped Stephanie win. The next night on Raw, the evil Nikki explained her betrayal by accusing Brie of mistreating her throughout their entire lives and claiming that Brie was never there for her. When Brie confronted her in the ring, Nikki delivered a vicious slap to her sister and screamed that she would never forgive her, causing Brie to leave in tears. Nikki would spend weeks tormenting Brie by continuously claiming to be abused by her, and she was even awarded by Stephanie for her actions; receiving a Divas Championship opportunity at Night of Champions. At the event, Nikki was defeated by AJ Lee in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Paige. The next night on Raw, Nikki even demanded that Brie give up the Bella name; insisting that she's the only one worthy of the name. The feud between the sisters led to a grudge match at Hell In A Cell, which Nikki won. As a result, Brie had to act as Nikki's personal assistant for a month, and Nikki wasted no time forcing her sister to perform several menial tasks for her. Nikki became #1 Contender for the Divas Championship by winning a Halloween Costume Battle Royal. She won the title from AJ Lee after Brie delivered a kiss to AJ to distract her. After the win, the Bellas were back together as villains and they feuded with AJ and Paige for several months. The feud came to a head at WrestleMania XXXI, where the Bellas were defeated by AJ and Paige. Both Bellas would become babyfaces due to Naomi becoming a villainess on April 13. Nikki (along with Brie) became a villainess once again when the twins used Twin Magic to defeat Paige in June 2014. In the weeks that followed, Nikki and Brie formed an alliance with Alicia Fox, and the trio, known as Team Bella, tormented Paige for several weeks. Regarding the title, Nikki would engage in a feud with Charlotte after she became #1 Contender the day after SummerSlam. On the final edition of Raw before Night of Champions, Nikki lost to Charlotte via DQ in a title match, but because the title doesn't change hands via DQ, Nikki remained champion and officially became the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history. At Night of Champions, Nikki lost the title to Charlotte, ending her reign at 301 days. Nikki failed to dethrone Charlotte in a rematch at Hell In A Cell, but won a six-woman tag team match the day after. Since then, Nikki has been sidelined due to her neck injury and is recovering from surgery. Nikki returned at SummerSlam replacing Eva Marie on the victorious heel side of a three-on-three tag team match, teaming with Natalya and Alexa Bliss against Carmella, Becky Lynch, and Naomi. Just over a week later, Nikki became a babyface as part of a double turn, which saw Carmella turn heel and attack Nikki. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Wrestling Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off Villainess Category:Redeemed Villainess Category:Traitor